


King and Queen Night (NSFW Art)

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat fucks Kara on every surface, DO NOT OPEN IN WORK, F/F, Fanart, G!P, Kara and Cat give in to the thirst for one another, NSFW, comic/image post, or strap, smut battle, supercat, they are gonna fuck a lot, this has EXPLICIT IMAGES IN IT, up for your interpretation tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: Made for the SuperCatSmutRoulette , my prompt was 'Xdress' . I went full Daddy Cat mode.





	King and Queen Night (NSFW Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit images, with alternate versions. King Cat, Queen Kara. G!P or Strapped Cat, it's up to you.

Written for the Smut roulette prompt: XDress

 

King & Queen night. With Cat as the King, and Kara as her Queen. I have more coming in the next chapter, with more comic pages, of Cat absolutely fucking the sense out of Kara. But for now I have the 'cover' images, and a teaser first page sketchy thing. I might only manage to do the rest of the pages to that level of sketchyness with my current schedule so, hopefully that's ok with you guys!

Strapped Cat or packing Cat, which ever takes your fancy.

 

Images following! IT'S VERY NSFW, it get's pretty explicit.

 

**Digging for gold:**

**Cover 002:**

**Page 001 of ?**

**Alt version of cover 002:**

  
  And that's it for now! Please let me know what you thought, and thank you for reading/viewing! I'm looking forward to finishing up the next couple of pages of filth! Shouldn't be too long, I intend to finish it over the weekend and post early next week hopefully.


End file.
